Atardecer
by Mangetsu Hyuga
Summary: "Recuerdos nostálgicos, pero de felicidad"


**" Atardecer"**

_¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? ¿La primera vez que hablamos? ¿La primera vez que sonreímos y reírnos juntos?_

"Recuerdos nostálgicos, pero de felicidad"

_Esos días en los que nosotros caminábamos por la vereda hasta nuestras casas, siempre te acompañaba ya que eras demasiado torpe, ingenua e inocente… a pesar de ser la heredera de uno de los clanes más orgullosos,poderosos y con inigualables riquezas, un clan majestuoso, el clan Hyuga aun así tu no eras como ellos tú eras única, "un angel"… todo pudo ser diferente, pero como siempre tuve miedo de decir lo que siento…_

_Esas tardes después de salir de la academia, te agarraba la mano para que no te tropezaras, ya que al parecer era un hábito tuyo estar siempre despistada y que decir cuando hablabas siempre tenías ese hermoso tartamudeo que en vez de causar molestia en mí, me encantaba y tu hermoso rostro sonrojado que con tan solo tener 8 años eras la más hermosa niña… sabes es extraño que siempre cuando tú estabas junto a mí el amanecer era hermoso las aves cantaban todo era felicidad , cuando íbamos en la academia juntos, siempre pensabas que era casualidad encontrarnos en el camino, pero no, siempre te esperaba en la esquina por donde pasabas. El Atardecer siempre era de un anaranjado lleno de vida y la brisa era una cálida y reconfortante y la noche era única cuando estabas conmigo la luna la iluminada y así la noche no era tan solitaria y fría… antes de que nuestra amistad se diera yo te consideraba, débil, pero fui yo quien era el débil. Por no proteger lo que más amo y luchar por la persona que más anhelo y amo… y amere…_

_**-Incluso un día tedioso se convertía en el mejor. Porque tú siempre estuviste ahí.- **_dijo sasuke,mirando al cielo, cansado ya que apenas había terminado la guerra y se alejó lo más que pudo para no ser capturado por konoha ó Naruto. _**- al parecer este atardecer es de un anaranjado nostálgico y opaco, que curioso siempre pensé que nada podría ser más triste que la noche sin luna.**_

Se acercó a un árbol y se recostó en el tronco.

_El día que mi clan fue masacrado, ese día cambio mi vida a aquel niño que sonreía y quería superarse para ser reconocido por su clan y que su padre se sintiese orgulloso de, el desapareció y en su lugar un vengador estuvo. Trataste de animarme, querías que volviera a sonreír, a hacer el de antes, pero no podía tenía, una venganza que realizar… Maldigo el día que te aleje de mi… me pregunto ¿algún día podre volverte a ver, con aquella sonrisa inocente y llena de felicidad?... __si tan solo me hubiera preocupado, por lo que sufrirías, por mí… si tan solo me hubiera quedado junto ati…_

_**-Ahora, camino hacia un futuro incierto.- **_susurro sasuke recostado en el tronco_**.- tal vez, muera, tal vez no, pero si sobrevivo…¿podria vivir sin ti?.- **_dijo el cerrando sus ojos, para descansar un poco.-_**Aún recuerdo el ultimo día que hablamos en el academia, todos salían deprisa del salón incluso el dobe de Naruto ya que iría con iruka a comer ramen.- **_

Flashback

_Te encontrabas en el salón, contemplando en la ventana el cielo, estabas tan absorta en ello que no te diste cuanta que te observaba, "eres hermosa Hinata" Pensé. Ya que los rayos del atardecer te iluminaban con los destellos anaranjados en el rostro te veías como un ángel. Quería preguntarte ¿qué es lo que buscas fuera de la ventana mientras miras hacia el cielo?. Pero no podía estar junto a ti al menos no ahora, tal vez en un futuro, así que decidí pasar de largo._

_**- es un hermoso atardecer no crees Sasuke-kun.-**_ dijo Hinata, sasuke detuvo su caminar y giro sobre sus talones y observo a Hinata tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción. Ella dejo de contemplar el cielo, miro a sasuke y le sonrió con dulzura como cuando caminaban hacia sus casas, al salir de la academia y hacían travesuras… recuerdos del pasado nada más…

_**- ... me parece como cualquier otro atardecer, Hinata.-**_ miro hacia otra dirección, levemente sonrojado por aquella sonrisa. Tenía que irse, si no lo hacía se quedaría con ella y no cumpliría su venganza_**.- adiós.-**_ simplemente eso y comenzó su caminar de nuevo.-

_**-**__**El mañana será mejor.-**_ dijo Hinata.-

_**-Eso puede ser irrelevante.-**_ dijo sasuke sin parar de caminar.-

_**-Siempre ser feliz eso es lo yo deseo, que todos puedan ser felices.-**_ dijo ella con determinación.-

_**- Hinata… la felicidad, el cariño, amistad y sobre todo el amor no existe… nunca existió**_.- dijo en la entrada, del salón ya estaba a punto de salir… realmente él no pensaba eso ya que el sintió todo eso y más con Hinata, a pesar de tener 8 años el ya conocía el amor. Pero era la única manera de alejarla, o sufriria a su lado, con el tiempo sanaría esa herida….-

_**- ¿Incluso si tú consideras buscarlas?.- **_fue lo último que escucho.

Fin del flashback

"Si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás, cambiaria muchas cosas"

_Después de ese día ya no volvimos hablar, el tiempo siguió trascurriendo cada quien siguió su camino, tu siempre contemplabas el cielo desde la ventana del salón. Y siempre me pregunte ¿qué es lo que buscas fuera de la ventana mientras miras hacia el cielo? .El día que se formaría los equipos gennis llego. Para, mi desgracia tuve que formar equipo con el dobe de Naruto, y la molesta de Sakura. Que con el tiempo los aprecie y considere amigos. Aunque sí quería matar al dobe, siempre lo observabas a él, no podía creer que tan rápido me olvidaras. No lo quería creer_

_Es cierto conocí muchas personas, durante el tiempo que estuve, en el equipo 7 y cuando me marche de konoha, personas malas, personas buenas. Pero nadie se podrá a comparar contigo, eres única, capaz de ver a las personas, como son en realidad y aceptarlas tal cual son, ayudarlas sin importar si son malas ó buenas, para ti todos merecen una segunda oportunidad._

_**-Supongo que debo decirlo, aunque sea solo una vez antes de morir.-**_ dijo ya casi sin fuerza.- _**pero Tu probablemente no recibirás, ni una sola palabra.- **_abrió sus ojos, mientras miraba el cielo anaranjado, la brisa era cálida, y vio que la primera estrella aparcería.- _**pero aun así yo deseo que lleguen a ti… siempre te amé… Hinata**_

_**-Sa-sasuke-kun.-**_ un susurro y una silueta se acerca a él. Genial ya estaba alucinando, pero es mejor que no escuchar su voz, que no verla, aunque sea solo una ilusión.

_**-por favor sasuke.-**_ la silueta ya está frente su yo. Se arrodillo y lo abrazo, anqué sea una ilusión, aunque no fuera ella realmente, sentía su calidez_**.- no me dejes, te he buscado, y al fin te he encontrado, no puedes dejarme.-**_ sentía sus lágrimas, como bajaban por sus mejillas, estaba llorando, él no quería morir, no así, tenía que luchar y vivir, si no el sacrificio de su hermano seria en vano.- _**quédate junto a mí, porque…te amo.-**_

_**-siempre estaré junto a ti**_.- dijo el quedando inconsciente.-

Con su chakra empezó a curarlo, no era ninja-medico, pero sabía lo básico, a si estuvo por unos minutos, vendo algunas de sus heridas. Después de eso recostó a sasuke en su regazo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Hinata contemplo el atardecer y luego a sasuke.

_**-Sasuke.-**_ dijo ella mientras besaba su frente.- _**ya no estarás solo, yo estaré junto a ti.-**_

Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando escucho aquellas palabras, no era una ilusión. Ella, estaba junto a él, dijo que no se marcharía de su lado, ella lo miro sonrojada, pero sin embargo le sonrió como hace años atrás.

_**-Hinata nuestro atardecer.-**_ dijo el sonriendo como hace años no hacia.-

_**-Como si fuese la primera vez.**_- dijo ella, recordando, el día que se conocieron.-

Flashback

Un pequeño de tan solo 5 años, corría, para esconderse de la manada de niñas, que lo venía persiguiendo. El solo quería ver a su hermano mayor entrenar con el escuadrón anbu, pero tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con sus molestas fans, para perderlas decidió, ir al bosque que se encontraba, detrás de la academia. Y así lo hizo, logro perderlas y hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba, ere un hermoso paisaje, flores, arboles, un pequeño rio y.

Un bello atardecer, con sus tenues, rayitos de sol, que juegan a esconderse por doquier, entre los pétalos de las flores silvestres y los árboles frondosos.

Ahí la vio por primera vez, Hinata se encontraba sentada cerca del rio, jugando, ella sonreía con alegría. Ella se percató que la observaban y miro a si la dirección de él, y a si se encontraron sus miradas.

Un atardecer que los unió.

Fin del flashback

Una vez que las heridas de sasuke ya no sangraban, y ya podía mantenerse de pie y caminar, decidieron que era hora de partir, a si llegaría, mañana a konoha.

_**-Hinata, quisiera, detener el tiempo**_.- dijo el, mirando a Hinata, y deteniendo el caminar_**.- Para tenerte conmigo siempre, y no solo en el atardecer…**_

Hinata se encontraba sonrojada, se armó de valor, agarro la mano de sasuke, y comenzaron el, camino hacia su hogar.

_**-Sasuke, yo estaré contigo ahora y para siempre.-**_ dijo ella sonrojada y sonriendo, al igual que sasuke.

Sus manos entrelazadas como cuando salían de la academia, y acompañándolos un atardecer de amor…

* * *

Espero que les guste... me inspire en la cancion de = Kagamine Len Orange se las recomiendo ;D es muy conmovedora...

espero su apoyo, acepto criticas, por que apenas soy una novata y deseo aprender :D

gracias por leer y por sus reviews...

PD: Feliz Navidad n/n


End file.
